Helpless
by Eliana311
Summary: What if Clarke was stuck in the black rain. How would those in the 100 react? How would Bellamy react? Or Clarke went outside of the gates of Arkadia and she didn't return in time, leaving her vulnerable to the Black Rain. Warning: Death of a major character! You are all going to hate me and I hated myself as I wrote this but give it a try.


**Alright lets just pretend that Maya never died cause she already got a shot...she never asked, she was forced. Finn is still dead but now cause of the grounders, he left camp without a gun and a panther got to him...k? Oh and the missile never dropped in TonDC and Octavia doesn't hate her but instead sees her as a sister. Let's also pretend Clarke never left cause that also broke my heart and we're just gonna pretend that Lincoln never died. I don't know what was going through the writers head but just no. Broke down after watching that. Clarke didn't let the missile drop and she and O are best friends. Just** **humor me and let's pretend k?**

"Wait, where's Clarke and O?" Bellamy asked as he took a quick count of who's there. He automatically tended to take a head count of the hundred who's left and he immediately noticed the missing presence of his sister and the blonde haired princess that took over his heart. He asked her out a few months after the whole mount weather thing. They had avoided it long enough.

"They might be with the rest of the 100, you all need to stop just grouping together." Kane said mumbling the last part. Bellamy headed over to the back where the 100 sat.

His sister was leaning against the metal and he sighed in relief. He knew Lincoln was also protected but with the others in a different station. Jasper and Monty were leaning against each other playing some game and maya was sleeping near them. Miller was sitting talking to Monty and jasper as they played their games and Raven was talking to Octavia. But no sign of the blonde princess.

"Guys where's Clarke?" Bellamy asked dreading the answer.

"She's not with you?" Miller asked and Bellamy shook his head no.

"We thought she was with you because she went out the gates and since you were one of the last in, we thought she would be with you." Harper filled in.

"Radio her. Now! Use our channel she usually has her radio on that." Octavia said.

"Clarke, princess? Can you here me? Where are you?" Bellamy spoke in to the radio. He tried again and it was on his third try that he finally heard a weak answer.

"Bell?" The voice came from the radio.

"princess where are you?" Bellamy asked.

"never made it back bell. I can't find shelter." Came her strained reply.

"Where are you, I'm coming to get you." Bellamy said.

"Got her, she's a couple clicks north from us." Monty said, he had tracked the radio signal while the two were talking.

"Princess, I'm coming to get you." Bellamy said and the rest of the group stood up.

"We're going with you. And bell, the more time you argue, the longer she's out there." Octavia pointed out and Bellamy sighed.

"Fine, let's go"

"Woah where do you think you're going?" Kane intercepted the group.

"Clarke's still out there!" Jasper burst out angrily.

"You're not going out there." Kane told them and before they could react the guards had swarmed, them and restrained them.

They dragged them back over to the corner as all six of them struggled.

"LET US GO!" Bellamy screamed.

"Not a chance, you'll be endangering you're lives, and that's not going to happen." Kane said sternly ignoring the loud protests.

They all struggled against the handcuffs ignoring the pain, Bellamy fighting the hardest. It wasn't until they heard a voice, strained but still held a distinct sternness and love to, it that they froze.

"Guys, I'm not going to make it, we all know this. You are not coming out here to save me and putting yourself in danger. Monty, jasper and raven broke down, Octavia collapsed onto the floor, sobbing and staring out blankly. Miller collapsed onto the floor as well looking broken and Bellamy just froze.

"Princess..." he whispered brokenly.

"I love all of you. Nate be careful, don't be reckless ok? I know you only let me and O patch you up and she can't keep doing that, she'll exhaust herself looking after all of you. Believe me that's a hard job, making sure all of you children are well patched up." Clarke said joking the last part and Miller let out a strangled laugh that sounded like a broken laugh. "And take care of Monty"

"Jasper, don't kill them all with you and Monty's latest moonshine okay?" She teased and he just cried harder. "Be happy, Maya's a good girl, she's good for you. Trust her and never let her go Jas. Be safe."

"Mont, be safe okay? And try not to find anymore jobi nut like products." She let out a strained laugh. "Stay safe and be happy okay? Take care of Nate, take care of each other"

"Rae... you're an amazing person and I'll still pick you first for anything, Anyday, everyday and twice on sundays. Don't let what happened with Finn affect the rest of your life. For the record I'm sorry, I really am. I..." Clarke trailed off.

"Clarke...I forgave you. It's his fault, not yours." Raven sobbed.

"Wick's gonna make you happy Rae, he's a good guy." She finished seeming to get her voice back.

"Octavia..." no sooner had the name reached the younger girl's ears she had sobbed again, the sobs wracking her body. Raven wrapped an arm around the girl and tried to comfort her as best as possible with the handcuffs still on.

"Hey, listen to me okay? You are going to be fine. You are an incredibly strong woman, an incredible warrior. You have Lincoln and that man looks at you like you not only hung the moon and the stars but also that you hold the earth in your palm. You are a force to be reckoned with, though stubborn. It's gotta be a Blake thing" she joked and both Blake's let out sobs.

"I love you okay, I love all of you. O don't let this bring you down okay? Live you life to the fullest. And I expect your first child to be named after me...clear?" Clarke joked weakly.

"Promise" Octavia choked out.

"Bell, promise me you won't think my death is your fault. Promise me." Clarke asked.

"Clarke..." he protested.

"No! You didn't kill me and there was nothing you can do to save me, okay?"

"Okay" he muttered quietly.

"Please bell, I need you to understand it, I can't bear it if you spend the rest of your life beating yourself up. Alright? I love you" Clarke said and he started sobbing. The two Blake siblings held each other as they cried, their cries echoing of the metal wells.

"Bell...tell me a story. All of you. I wanna listen to your voices...please?" She asked. Bellamy still had tears running down his face but he obliged her request.

"Once upon a time..." he began. The others recognized the story they made one night by the drop ship. Octavia picked up where her brother left off, hiccuping. Jasper and Monty told part of it as did Raven. Miller continued and it was Bellamy who finished the story.

"Princess?" He asked quietly his voice full of dread. All they heard was silence and all of them broke down crying and sobbing, their cries of despair bouncing off the walls in heart breaking echoes. No one was strong.

They all cried themselves to sleep that night, screaming in their sleep as they watched her die in their nightmares.

When they woke up the next morning their handcuffs were gone, their wrists were bright red and hurting like hell, the black rain had stopped leaving the door wide open. They scrambled to their feet as quick as humanely possibly and sprinted out the door. Just as they were about to leave Arkadia, Kane intercepted them.

"Where are you running to now?" He asked with a hint of exasperation.

"Clarke, the least we can do now is bury her back at the drop ship." Jasper growled.

"I'll go with you, and we can take the rover." Marcus suggested and they agreed hoping they could get there faster.

They drove for a short time though it seemed like an eternity for the group.

"This is where the radio signal came from. " Monty said and Bellamy froze.

"But there was a bunker here. And she knew about it." He said slowly.

"You think she stayed out her by choice?" Jasper asked in small voice.

Bellamy shook his head. "No, she wouldn't. For many reasons. One is that she wouldn't leave us by choice, never. The other is that she knows that I would recognize the place, and I would know immediately that she did it on purpose and she knows that would've killed me. She wouldn't do that"

"Then why didn't she go in the bunker?" Raven questioned almost breaking down again.

"The only reason I can think of is that the bunker locks from the inside..." Bellamy trailed off when Monty gasped.

"Bellamy..."he lifted a shaky finger about ten feet away from them. The group gasped as they found Clarke's body, covered in boils and blood everywhere. They broke down again as the truth hid them again and again, reality slamming them down. They wrapped her in a white sheet and placed her in the rover when Octavia stopped.

" Bell...is that the bunker? " she asked pointing to an entrance.

He nodded slowly as they moved towards it. They banged on the door hard and after a minute they heard the click of a lock. The door opened slowly and out came Abby Griffin.

"What are you doing here?" Bellamy growled.

"Clarke and I went outside the gate and the black rain came down. I got in the bunker but Clarke tripped on my med kit. She couldn't get up in time and I already had slight signs of boils and if I didn't close the bunker, I could've got radiation poisoning so I had to shut it. If I opened it then more rain would fall and I didn't know what would happen so I didn't open it." Abby said defiantly.

Bellamy slapped her as did Octavia and Raven. Monty, Miller and Jasper had to hold down Bellamy from doing something much worse. Even though they were thinking that she deserved much worse.

"So you sacrificed your own daughter to save yourself?" Octavia asked seething.

"No, no. You don't understand, I couldn't save her." Abby pleaded.

"You could've left the door open for longer. She died Abby!" raven burst out angrily and Octavia wrapped an arm around the girl, both of them about to break down at the thought that there could've been a chance that Clarke had survived.

"You said you felt the burn of radiation right?" jasper hissed and Abby nodded, hoping that at least one of them were on her side. "Well guess what? Clarke felt 1000x that so I hope you're happy. Your daughter died in pain because of YOU!" He yelled.

"Oh and just so you know, we are retracting the coalition so that you are no longer a part of it. Have fun dying" Bellamy told her. "Actually no. The grounders aren't going to kill you. The Earth is. You are going to get mauled by animals and you are going to feel the pain that she felt as she died." bellamy told her angrily. "And anyone who helps you will suffer the same fate"

With that he walked away, followed by the others. Bellamy let the tears fall as they all dug the hole and buried her gently. Raven cried out when she saw the boils on her face again. Monty, Jasper and Miller sobbed as they placed her in her grave. Octavia's trembled but she stayed strong long enough to place the flowers on her grave before she broke, the tears showing no end. Bellamy was the last to break, he tried to stay strong for the others, but seeing the girl he loved, dead and underneath the Earth that she walked on was too much for him to bear and he was reduced to a sobbing mess.

They were informed later by a grounder tail that had been placed by Roan, the king did have a soft spot for the sassy blonde, that Abigail Griffin had suffered much worse than her daughter. Unlike her daughter, who left the world loved, even in pain, love was stronger than the pain she felt from the burns, she left in pain. Unlike her, Abigail Griffin had died alone and screaming. The pain was also much worse as the radiation wasn't only much worse but she had been attacked a few hours before and the wounds had been fresh. The acid had burned causing her more pain.


End file.
